Chance Encounters
by Tiny-Abyss
Summary: Harper sneaked out to go clubbing with her friends. She runs into someone she didn't expect to run into. Ever. This is just a short one-shot to get myself back into writing.. Contains original character.
Welp I'm really nervous to post this...I haven't wrote anything in a long time and when I do of course it has an O.c. because I'm trash! I honestly didn't have a title for this oops.. By the way I like to think that the Jerome dance club was called The Killing Joke, might be to long but ahh. I hope everything is formatted correctly..

Disclaimer: I don't own anything accept Harper.

The club was just what she had expected it to be. Too bright and too loud with the smell of sweat and hormones in the air. How her friends had convinced her to come to this hole in the wall club was beyond her. Harper sighed looking as her friends swaying to the music on the dance floor. She wished she could relax as easy as they could.

A couple of guys had approached her hoping for a dance but Harper politely declined. It wasn't that they weren't her type; Harper just knew anyone who hung out at place like this was more trouble than what she wanted to deal with. This club wasn't exactly socially acceptable? Harper didn't have the right word to describe this place. Everyone here seemed to be obsessed with a psychopathic murderer who got off on killing people. Jerome Valeska had killed his mother and then a few dozen after that when he had broken out of Arkham yet people seemed to be enthralled by him.

Harper cringed at the video playing on the wall behind the band. Jerome Valeska's bloody face played over and over. It was a clip that had played on the news a couple months back. The deranged criminal's smile haunted her the first time she had seen it, but now seeing the ginger just annoyed her. He had been locked up for months once again in Arkham and her friends still insisted on talking about him. About how he looked so charming in the police uniform or that his laugh was hot as hell. It disgusted Harper.

Sighing she moved a strand of her blonde hair out of her face before pushing off the wall she was leaning on. Landing herself at the bar Harper ordered a drink, and then another and one more for the road. Harper wasn't much for partying but she be damned if she waste the chance to drink. She listened to the heavy metal band playing while she drank her alcohol. When the blonde finished her last shot she got up to look for her friends. She was tired and the blonde knew she was more then a little drunk.

"Amanda I think I'm gonna start heading back," Harper had to yell over the music to her friend who was banging her head to the music.

"Aw come on," Amanda pouted, "Its only been an hour or two!"

Harper smiled and let out a small laugh it had been going on three actually. "Really I gotta go, my parents might get the need to check up on me!"

She gave a small wave to the girls as she started to walk out of the club. The blonde staggered a little trying to make it to the exit and accidentally bumped into someone, "Oh I'm so sorry," Harper yelled over the music. She looked up and her mouth gaped open in shock when she saw who she had ran into.

"No problem gorgeous," The man replied. He was much taller in person Harper realized. His red hair was well kept and a grin was stretched across his familiar face. The grin that had haunted her for nights on end. He was even more terrifying in person. "What's wrong doll? It looks like you've seen a ghost.."

His laughter faded into the music. Harper was frozen in place staring wide eyed at the ginger, "You're supposed to be in Arkham.."

"Oh is that so? Well that hell hole got kind of boring," The ginger laughed at her and stepped closer, hovering over the girl, " Tell me gorgeous. You a fan?"

Harper backed up and frowned, "Hardly.." Jerome's grin turned deadly, his eyes on her, "Well then what could of possibly gotten you to come to a freak show like this?"

Suddenly the music was turned down to a much smaller roar and people started looking over at them. The people yelled there disapproval on the edge of getting violent. The head lights were over Harper and Jerome shortly after that. "Everybody! Jerome Valeska is in the house!"

Everyone started looking over around in shock. Jerome smirked as the crowd started cheering for him then they started to crowd around both of them. Harper took the chance to back up from the chaos and the girl staggered her way through the crowd. Finally Harper made her way to the exit and turned around. She watched from the entrance looking on for a moment at the people surrounding the psychopath. Harper was beyond disgusted she was about to turn around and head home when Jerome made eye contact with her.

An evil smile stretched across his face and his eyes were wide. Harper was frozen just staring at the ginger. His green eyes bore into her and he waved his fingers at her mouthing the words, "see ya later." He laughter filled the room this time echoing off the walls and filling the girl's ears and head. He disappeared into the crowd as people swarmed around him.

Harper hurried out of the club and into the cold streets of Gotham. The girl felt sick to her stomach and couldn't get his laugh out of her head. She had the uneasy feeling she needed to get home as fast as she could at that moment.

About a block down the road Harper heard gun shots echoing from a few blocks back. She froze on the spot listening to the ringing in her ear. Living in Gotham she should of gotten used to the sound, but it never gets easier. Coming back to her senses Harper realized what had happened she started sprinting down the street and didn't stop till she gotten home and had locked the door behind her.


End file.
